Sword Roidmude
The Sword Roidmude appeared in 2015 TV series called Kamen Rider Drive. The Sword Roidmude is actually Roidmude 007 (ロイミュード００７ Roimyūdo Zero Zero Nana) who was a Bat-Type (バット型 Batto-gata) combatman Roidmude, he was one of the first Roidmudes to attack during the Global Freeze. Months later, he fuses with the criminal Hajime Taga to evolve into the Sword Roidmude (ソードロイミュード Sōdo Roimyūdo), initially previewed as the "Zunbo Ganbo Roidmude" (ズンボガンボロイミュード Zunbo Ganbo Roimyūdo). 007 was among the nine Roidmudes that gathered at Heart's base prior to the Global Freeze operation. During the Global Freeze, 007 and other Roidmudes marched their way through inner Tokyo and attacked the citizens. 007 was among many Roidmudes who were destroyed by Kamen Rider Protodrive and the Shift Cars during the Global Freeze, foiling the Roidmudes' invasion. However, due to the resistance not yet having the power to destroy the Roidmude's Cores, he survived and was restored by Medic, with his negative emotions diluting her newly-found unconditional love. Later, with the power of a Neo Viral Core, he fused with the criminal Hajime Taga to become the Sword Roidmude. He quickly engaged in a battle against Drive and Mach before fleeing away. He later targeted Hayase in his hospital as an act of revenge until Shinnosuke and Mach arrived to stop him. In the end, Shinnosuke was forced to reveal his identity as Kamen Rider Drive to the public and separated Hajime from 007. 007 tried to escape until Drive boarding the ejected cabin portion of Tridoron and destroyed 007's body on air. However, his Core was quickly saved by Roidmude 001 with Hajime was arrested again and brought into custody. With his body restored, 007 goes back to hunting to find Taga, and succeeds, fusing with Taga within an abandoned warehouse again to form the Sword Roidmude. Once done, he began assaulting the officers that tried to hide him from 007, with Shinnosuke arriving to save Nira from being vivisected by Sword. However, since his left arm was broken by Mashin Chaser, Shinnosuke was unable to even insert the Shift Speed Car into the Shift Brace, making Deadheat Mach appear to save him. After a brief fight, Sword knocked Mach out of transformation, making Kiriko be the one to face against Sword, but her kicks didn't manage to hurt Sword, and in response, Sword sliced off Kiriko's Shift Car Holder and pushed her off the bridge. Now caught in Sword's Heavy Acceleration field, Shinnosuke and Go were helpless to see Kiriko fall to her doom as Sword walked right below her with an arm blade raised. However, Chase arrived at the nick of time, beating Sword out of his spot by slamming the Ride Chaser into him and grabbed Kiriko before she could complete her fall after Sword's Heavy Acceleration field was involuntarily turned off. Chase soon suited up as Kamen Rider Chaser and began delivering Sword a royal beatdown, taking their fight outside. When Chase summoned the Shingou-Ax, he damaged Sword to the point where Chaser yanked Taga out of the Roidmude, forcibly devolving Sword back into 007. When he activated the Full Throttle on the weapon, Chaser was stopped by the weapon's peculiar charging method, though made due with shooting a recovering 007 back into place, allowing Chaser to destroy 007, giving Chaser his first Roidmude kill. The ghost of the Sword Roidmude later returned along with Freeze (Super Evolved) and Thief, emerging through a dark portal and attacking Shinnosuke in a dream he experienced during a near-death experience. However, Shinnosuke was saved by Kamen Rider Ghost, who fought the three Roidmude spirits, quickly destroying them again through a series of slashes from his Gan Gun Saber. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Powers and Abilities Low-Class * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Flight: Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Synchronization/Vengeance Embodiment: Like all Roidmudes, 007 can synchronize himself with a human to achieve evolution by fueling himself with their evil heart. This is eventually furthered by the use of Neo Viral Core, which fuse him with intended human at the same time achieving greater power. Arsenals * Neo Viral Core (ネオバイラルコア Neo Bairaru Koa): Using the Bat Neo Viral Core, Roidmude 007 can fuse with humans into an Advanced form. Once entered said form, he would only communicate with his host via his number plate on the chest, acting as their advisor. Advanced * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Barbed Broadswords: Sword Roidmude wields twin barbed broadswords attached onto his forearms. These swords were incredibly sharp and can launch energy slashes. * Synchronization/Vengeance Embodiment: Like all Roidmudes, 007 can synchronize himself with a human to achieve evolution by fueling himself with their evil heart. Since Hajime has a strong desire for vengeance, followed by their fusion with Neo Viral Core, Sword suffers no drawbacks that force him to regress back to his Low-Class form. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bats Category:Flying Creatures Category:Robots Category:Fish Category:Hybrids Category:Chimera Category:Warriors Category:Demons Category:Animate Objects Category:Camouflaging Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Takashi Ōhara Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Kamen Rider Universe